The invention relates to the field of room temperature photoluminescence (PL) from Erbium Oxide thin films. There have been various methods of forming Erbium Oxide thin films that have proven to be inefficient to provide sufficient PL at room temperature. Thermal evaporation, E-beam evaporation of powder, and laser ablation are techniques that required using high temperatures to oxidize O2 with metals, such as Erbium. Once the Erbium oxidizes with O2 to form Erbium Oxide, the Erbium Oxide is deposited on a substrate, thus forming a Erbium Oxide thin film. Afterwards, the Erbium Oxide thin film is annealed once in high temperatures for a short period of time and removed. This annealing process attempted to improve the photoluminescence of the Erbium Oxide thin film by increasing the crystallinity of the structure, such attempts have proven to be unsuccessful.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a technique to improve the photoluminescence of Erbium Oxide thin films at room temperature.